


Of Babysitting and Longboards

by ValentineKB



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineKB/pseuds/ValentineKB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julie offered to babysit a pair of boys that are basically unbearable. She manages, somehow, to survive for the day. She recieves some help from the boys' neighbor, who seems to be the godess of babysitters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Babysitting and Longboards

**Author's Note:**

> Hey:) I'm back. I just wanted to thank you a lot for all the support you gave to my first fic. I'm so happy. Alright, so, this is a new fic, a little bit longer and a lot more au-ish than the other one and it's complete fluff, I'm trash for Presston. Hope you like it!

Mid spring Saturday afternoons usually meant long naps or soccer with friends for Julie but yesterday she was asked by her mother’s friend to babysit this afternoon the ‘lovely’ twins Lucile had for sons, and Julie couldn’t say no. Not because she indeed wanted to babysit those boys, but because their mother offered her some money (she had none saved, blame it on Moe for making her a compulsive shopper), which she really needed since she had to buy a birthday present for Becky, the senior that was kind of her mentor and the best defensive player she had as a teammate.

She knew she didn’t want to do it alone. It’s not like she was bad with kids, in fact, she was pretty good. She liked playing with all her little neighbors, and teaching them soccer was a win-win, she had fun and they learned about it. But these seven-year-old monsters were totally different from every child you could met, it’s like they drank a hundred of energizers per day to stay hyped ALL day long, that’s why the blond girl called basically all her friends to see if someone would be her companion in this impossible mission. But all of them seemed to agree and leave Julie all by herself, not that she blamed them, through her window it seemed to be a hell of a day outside. Now that she though it well, she was the only one who could have said yes to this.

Giving up and preparing herself mentally for what was about to happen, she got dressed, had a small chat with her mom, grabbed her longboard and got out, noticing that the weather couldn’t be nicer. She started boarding to the Hamilton’s house, which Julie had visited three times just for formal ‘parties’ this family would throw sometimes, where she was the only young person (not that her parents were old) and the boredom she would suffer was magnificent. Well, not the only one, she saw another girl in every party she had been to. Sadly, Julie felt too awkward to reach her, she seemed like some kind of royal highness (just as bored as her), so the blond girl spent the whole time in the same place watching everything take place, being polite when needed and avoiding being the center of attention.

While in her seat at those parties, she had met Logan and Lucas, the devil’s spawns. The boys looked absolutely cute with that identical mischievous grin and those lighted up hazel eyes but actually, the twins were little balls of unstoppable energy, making a mess everywhere they could, having their parents wrapped around their fingers and being really fussy and moody when told off. So Julie swore if she could get through this, she would celebrate by eating a really deserved cheeseburger.

Reaching the fancy neighborhood, she searched for the huge house with the red door and when she found it, she got off her board and went to knock on the door. She was received by the boys’ mother, who hugged Julie, gave her instructions and thanked her like a hundred times before leaving. The soccer player decided to head to the basement, where Lucas and Logan were waiting for her. When she got there, they looked pretty calm playing with their Xbox, so Julie decided to sit and watch them. Little did she know what was coming for her.

A suspicious orange stain on Julie’s tank and several failed attempts to control the boys later, she got them to show her their soccer ball and after some amazing and unbelievable convincing skills from the blond girl, they went outside and she taught them to play, well, kinda. They were passing around the ball when Logan kicked it a little bit too hard towards Julie, so she turned around, the ball hitting her back and flying through the air towards the back garden of the house next to the Hamilton’s, where a sound of wood falling was heard and that’s when Julie cursed to herself before turning around and seeing that the twins were practically laughing on the ground.

‘ _They totally planned this_ ’ she thought as they looked at her and signaled the house, as in waiting for her to go and find the ball. And, yeah, she walked the short distance with the boys behind her and she knocked the door when she got there because she a responsible adult and maybe, just maybe, was planning on blaming the boys.

“Is anyone here guys?” Julie asked them. She was sure they knew who lived here and that stuff, but they desired to embarrass her.

“I don’t know, maybe Christen is here.” Lucas said in his irritable voice. “But maybe she is working, so let’s go back, we play something else.”  Both boys grabbed Julie’s hands with urgency and tried to drag her but she didn’t move an inch. ‘She is for sure an old lady with the worst mood in the world, the boys must be terrified of her.’ The soccer player thought grinning to herself before asking the boys who was this Christen.

“I am Christen, and you are…” A sweet, light voice made Julie turn around and when she saw the gorgeous brunette from the parties, her jaw fell open. She was kinda wrong about the old lady. Even wearing some shirt that was a size or two big on her and leggings, the blond girl totally recognized her and then she realized that Christen was looking at her expectantly.

“Oh, sorry, I’m Julie, I’m babysitting these guys for today and we were playing football until little Logan here kicked the ball to your yard and-”

“It was you! Not me, I didn’t do it Christen, I promise!” Logan defended himself while pointing at Julie accusingly.

“AND” She said putting emphasis in the word, “we came to get it back.” and continuing with a smile.

“Is she blaming you, Logan? What a bad babysitter.” Christen crouched to the boys’ level and side hugged the black haired boy who was pouting, listening to Julie’s words but dismissing them and giving her a funny wink, which was just plain charming for Julie, who completely blushed.

“Yeah Chris, we wanted to joke like we do with you but she’s bossy like mom and she throw the ball in your house, not Logan.” Lucas answered and came closer to Christen, who held him just like she was doing with his brother and corrected his sentence with a whispered ‘threw’. The boys seemed completely different, calm and collected, around Christen.

“Alright, so Julie, are you going to apologize?” Christen said seriously but then mouthed ‘go with it’ and smiled while the boys were looking at their feet. It looked like it was three against one so Julie offered truce, she didn’t want Christen to think she’s mean.

“Okay guys, I’m sorry for being bossy. Why don’t we go to your room and put some movie you like or we can even build a fort or something? What do you think?”

Both boys nodded their head furiously and agreed on one condition, to take Christen with them. Convincing wasn’t required this time because the brunette agreed instantly. The boys made a race to their room and Julie stayed waiting for the other girl.

“Here, take it!” Christen threw the soccer ball to Julie, who barely caught it since she was too busy admiring the shorter girl.

“Thanks. I apologize if I broke something, I’ll pay for it of course. It’s just that Logan kicked it really hard so I had to turn around and it hit my back and bounced to your yard. I’m sorry.” Julie said while playing with the hem of her tee.

“Hey,” Christen answered and made Julie look up. “everything is okay. It just hit the pile of wood planks my dad has. He wants to build a house for my dogs but he’s not a very good builder, ya know?” She laughed and Julie joined her right away, while reaching the Hamilton’s household.

“So, how do you know the troublemakers?”

“I babysit them sometimes, we’ve been neighbors since they were born and once you get to know how to handle them, they can be really cute. Unfortunately, I had to work at the vet today, since the other assistant was sick, and I imagine that’s why Lucile called you. And how do you know them?” she gesticulated while talking and finished with a grin, which to the other girl was adorable.

“Well, my mom and Lucile are friends from college, they have gone through a lot together and when she visited us yesterday, my mother offered her my help and I didn’t have anything to do to say no. We also come to their holiday parties; I’ve been in those like twice.” She told her, when they took a seat on the couch of the basement, right behind the boys.

“Oh my God! You are the blond girl who wore a dark blue dress the last one, right? That dress is awesome; I wanted it so bad when I first saw it. It looked amazing on you.” It appeared like that radiant smile was always present in the girl’s face. Julie was a fluffy mess; never in a million years could she think a woman like Christen would compliment her.

“Yeah, that was me.” Julie responded. “You also looked incredible that time, and I swear I wanted to talk to you, but as you can see, I often turn into a babbling mess when I socialize with people.”

“Never mind, next time we’ll go through it together. I mean, I’d rather spend the night with someone around my age than with all these people asking about school and my love life.” Christen chuckled.

“Chris, can you put Nemo on?” Logan turned around and asked. Julie waited to response until Christen got back to the couch.

“Of course! That’s why I stay in the same place all the time and try to go undercover” Smiling goofily, the blond girl tried to imitate a spy.

They spent the next hour and a half talking about life, watching the movie, and getting to know each other. They instantly clicked, it was like they knew each other since kindergarten. Surprisingly enough, Nemo was like anesthesia for the boys and Julie couldn’t be more thankful because she was really interested in the brunette and the feeling seemed to be corresponded.

When Lucile got home, the boys were fast asleep and both girls made their way upstairs, chatting a little bit with the boys’ mother before leaving. Julie pocketed the money that was given to her and accompanied Christen to her house, which wasn’t that long of a walk.

“I can’t believe you have a longboard, I’ve never been able to use those things. I’m like super bad at coordinating and balance.” The shorter girl pushed her playfully, pointing the longboard.

“It’s not that hard. One day I’ll teach you. Hey, you know it’s Saturday and maybe you’re busy, which I completely understand, but, would you like to get dinner with me? We can go to that restaurant that’s like two blocks from here. I mean, only if you-” Julie was interrupted by Christen, who put a finger in her lips.

“You’re rambling Jules, and I would love to. Just let me call my mom to let her know.” The blond girl already liked how her evening was turning out.

The next thirty minutes were spent in trying to teach Christen to use her board, while slowly directing themselves to the restaurant. When the brunette almost fell for the tenth time and Julie easily stabilized her, both were sure that they were going to enjoy immensely this beautiful spring night.

The eventful day left Julie tired but she carefully listened to every story Christen told about her dogs and was more than glad to exchange numbers when the other girl asked. After all, she did have to thank the twins for trying to play a joke on her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again! Comments and constructive feedback are always welcome. My first language isn't English and every mistake is mine. Enough rambling, bye and thanks :)


End file.
